Reunion
by kaser
Summary: A Gundam Wing fic, my first posted...hell, my first written. Please read, review, flame if it suits you. 1+2,3+4,5+self insert. Not hentai. Rated for language and violence.
1. Reunion

Forenotes: "talking" thinking _\remembering/_ emphasizing

* is a time lapse   ~ is meanwhile or immediately following the scene before

**Reunion**

The last thing I remembered when I awoke was a Gundam with a giant beam scythe and someone shooting me from behind. I sat up slowly. My head was spinning. I slammed my palm to my forehead. I felt cloth, someone had bandaged it. The spinning lessened slightly. I stood and opened the door. There was no one in sight. I started down the hall but stopped when I heard voices.

"So how are the repairs to her Gundam coming Heero?"

"Not very good, the controls are all backwards."

"It's good to see you're awake." I turned around. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes stood before me.

"I…um…I…" I took a step back and tripped over the door. I stumbled into the room backwards and fell into a sitting position.

"Are you all right?" The blonde asked as he and another boy pulled me up. I looked at the two boys I had been eavesdropping on. One had dark brown hair which had been combed over one of his green eyes. The other had shabby dark brown hair and hard Prussian blue eyes.

"My controls are not backwards," I said with more confidence than I had.

"Nani?" Said the boy with shabby brown hair.

"I specifically designed that suit's controls to fit my combat skills and keep people like you from being able to steal it, they're not backwards," I turned to the door but the green-eyed boy stepped in front of me.

"You built that Gundam?"

"Gundam? It's just a new mobile suit."

"Don't be afraid, we're not your enemies."

"Yeah right Blondie, like you know who my enemies are." The green-eyed boy took a small step forward.

"We're Gundam pilots too."

"Heero."

"If she is our enemy she won't get far but I think she's an ally."

"Can I see my suit now, I'd like to survey the damage?"

"Of course," said the blond and led me to an underground hanger.

"Thanks Mr…"

"Just call me Quatre."

"Thanks Quatre."

"You're welcome," he said and left.

"Aw man! This could take forever to fix!"

"Not as long as it must have taken to build Onna," said a boy jumping from the cockpit.

"Chang," I growled. We bowed to each other before beginning hand to hand combat. After a few minutes we stopped and bowed to each other once more. I hugged him. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I never thought you would complete your Gundam." I let go of him.

"I'm kinda insulted by that Chang," I said sternly.

"Figures Wu-man would get the pretty girl with the Gundam! Oh well, guess I'll just stick to the Shinigami fans."

"Who?"

"Onna this is Duo, Duo this is Onna." I elbowed his ribs.

"Hi Duo, my name's Kaser," I held out my hand, he shook it energetically.

*

"So Wu-man, how'd you meet a hot chick like Kaser?" Duo asked at breakfast the next day. I blushed slightly and noticed Heero giving me a death glare.

"We grew up together on the L5 Colony," I said before Wufei could speak.

"So you built that Gundam on your own?" Trowa asked.

"Mostly. I had help from mobile suit technicians but most of my controls are different so they didn't do much."

"So wait, Wu-man hung out with a girl?"

"Onna's father worked on Nataku and she always came to watch."

"Excuse me," I whispered standing up. I went to the hanger. Wufei followed.

~

"Onna?!" There was no answer. He climbed onto my Gundam and opened the door to the cockpit. I was sitting inside looking at a picture of a group of people in front of Wufei's Gundam. "Weak Onna." I knew he had meant it to make me smile but instead I punched him and locked myself in. A few minutes later my screen beeped and Wufei appeared.

"Get lost Chang, I don't want to talk."

"There's no sense hiding in your Gundam."

"Now I wish I hadn't fixed Ryuuza's comm. Systems."

"Come out."

"I'd rather not."

"You can't just sit there crying about it."

"I don't intend to cry."

"I always knew you were weak Onna."

"Damnit Chang, go to hell!" His image disappeared from my screen. "Shit!" I opened my Gundam and jumped out. "Chang?!" I got no answer.

~

"What do you think that's all about?" Duo asked watching Wufei head after Kaser.

"Baka," Heero said then left.

"I hope she's all right," Quatre sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine." Quatre smiled.

"You're right Trowa." They ate in silence for a while before Wufei walked by quickly.

"Hey Wu-man, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He hurried up the stairs.

"Guess she dumped him."

"Was Wufei in here?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"Trowa?"

"Yes."

"Where'd he go?"

"He went upstairs Kaser, why?" asked Quatre sweetly.

"I told him to go to hell," I said as I darted up the stairs.

"Yep, she dumped him!" Quatre and Trowa glared at him.

~

"Chang?" I said knocking on his door. He didn't answer. "Fair warning, I'm coming in!" Still nothing. "This goes against my standards but oh well." I pushed the door open. He was practicing martial arts. "When we were kids you did that to relieve stress, what's up?" He shot me a death glare. "It's not like I've never said it before." He made a kick and broke one of the legs of the bed. I stepped closer, forcing him to stop or hit me. He stopped.

"The door was closed."

"I know but I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy."

"Yeah, breaking Quatre's furniture is hard work I'm sure." He gave me another death glare. "Fine, don't talk to me." I started to leave. He broke the opposite bed leg. "Well Chang, do you want to talk or not?" He didn't answer. "I give up." I started to leave once more.

"Sit," he said sternly. I sat down on the bed.

"Well Chang why are you so upset?" He sat down with his back to me.

"Did you mean it?"

"Would I be here if I did?"

"That's not an answer." I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He tensed up.

"I didn't mean it. I was just upset. Forgive me?"

"Only the weak forgive." He stood and left. I smiled.

*

It was nearly 1 a.m. and I lay awake staring at the ceiling. I remember quite clearly why I had started waking up at midnight.

\_I awoke late one night in the technicians' barracks on L5 Colony. Wufei stood above me, his hand outstretched as though he couldn't decide whether or not to place it on my cheek."_

_"Chang?{" I hand mumbled. He took a few steps back then turned and left. I confronted him the next day. "Why were you in my room last night, what were you doing?"_

_"Nothing Onna, it's not important."_

_"What d'you mean it's not important?! You were in my room?"_

_"Nataku is finished, I'm leaving soon."_

_"So, that's not an answer."_

_"I wanted to give you something without you knowing it."_

_"Give me something? What was it?"_

_"This." He pulled me closer and our lips met. I shoved him away._

_"Go to hell Chang!" And then I ran./ _Has it only been a year? And I always hoped you would come back to me but…even when we're only 10 feet apart you don't. I suppose you met someone on earth? I got up and went into the hall. His door was closed. If only it would open. I watched it for a while but nothing happened. "No more sleep tonight Onna." I went downstairs and outside to sit on the back porch.

~

Trowa watched Kaser from his window. "Apparently I'm not the only one awake tonight." He had been watching her before too, standing lonely in front of Wufei's door. He went downstairs.

~

"Hey."

"Hi Trowa."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Sit where you want, it's not my house."

"So why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I usually face reality and go back to bed but for some reason tonight's different." I looked up at the stars.

"The colonies are beautiful tonight."

"I hate them. I spent my entire life in them and there's nothing for me up there and now, here on earth, I have less!"

"What happened up there?"

"Too much."

"Is that why you came to earth?"

"No…and…yes I suppose. I was looking for something, that's why I came to earth. I should go home when I complete my repairs to Ryuuza, I'll never find it."

"Weren't you looking for Wufei?"

"No, that was easy. If all I wanted was to find Wufei I never would have built my Gundam."

"What are you looking for?"

"Excuse me, my time would be better spent with Ryuuza." I started to leave but Trowa stopped me and hugged me.

~

Wufei watched the pair from his bedroom window. He had broken the other 2 legs on his bed. The first had gone when he finally opened the door to find she was no longer there, the second had gone when Trowa sat next to her. When she stood he prepared to meet her but she didn't come. He turned to the window. Trowa was holding her in his arms. A loud crack was heard throughout the upstairs rooms.

"Wufei what happened?" Quatre said as he opened the door. Wufei walked past him.

*

"Where's Chang this morning?" I asked at breakfast.

"We don't know, he left early this morning."

"He was very upset," Heero said looking at me coldly.

"I'm sure he'll be back," said Trowa.

"Do either of you want him back?" Heero left.

"Heero!" I ran after him. "Heero do you know why he left?"

"Why don't you try looking in his room." He stepped into his and shut the door.

"His room? I don't understand." I ran to Wufei's room. "The hell? This bed is…is broken in half. "I walked around it to inspect things closer. I glanced out the window. Trowa was standing on the back porch talking to Quatre. "Damnit!!" I screamed and thrust my fist through the window. I walked down to the backyard. "I'm sorry Quatre, I think I broke the window." My arm was bleeding from my knuckles to my elbow.

"Kaser your arm."

"I don't think I got any blood on the carpet but I did break the window. I'll leave at once." I started to leave but Trowa grabbed my clean arm. I looked at him.

"Stay."

"Thank you for talking to me…last night but I…I don't have the heart to stay."

"At least let me bandage your arm?"

"Thank you Quatre but I…"

"Hey Wu-man, where ya been?!" Duo shouted from inside.

"I should go…"

"Wufei, good morning." He looked at my arm where Trowa held it and started to leave. I pulled free of Trowa.

"Chang wait!" He stopped and said something I barely heard, 'Go to hell Onna'. I fell to the ground. Trowa reached out to me but Quatre stopped him.

"Trowa." Trowa nodded and they both left.

"Please Chang…" His cold midnight eyes stabbed me like daggers. I gathered my wits and stood up. "Y…you can use Ryuuza for spare parts or sc…scrap him if you want. I was just leaving. Good luck on your mission." I left.

"Aren't you going after her?"

"She isn't worth it Yuy." Heero punched him.

"Heero!" Duo said springing out the door. Heero turned and went inside. "That guy. You all right Wu-man?"

"Heero's right Wufei. You should go after her."

"You go after her Barton," he went back inside.

"Why would you go after her Trowa?"

"Last night I kissed her." Quatre seemed somewhat surprised and went in, Duo followed.

*

"I thought you left Onna."

"Chang!" I said dropping the 2 pictures in my hand. "I…I left something in Ryuuza." He knelt to pick up the pictures I reached for them too, hoping he would give them to me without looking at them.

"You came back to get pictures?"

"Y…yeah, can I have them back please?"

"This is a picture of me Onna?"

"Um…yeah, it is."

"You came back for this?"

"C…can I have it back…both of them, I mean."

"Who's the other one?"

"My father, in front of Nataku. Please?" He handed me the picture of my father, I stared at it. "Thank you…I promise I won't bother you anymore."

"Bother me?"

"Yes, bother you."

"You don't bother me."

"And why should I , I'm not…not worth enough. Not enough to bother you."

"You heard me?"

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you don't care and I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted."

"What about Barton?"

"I won't deny kissing him…I didn't mean to but I won't deny my actions."

"You don't kiss people by accident Onna."

"No, that's not what I meant. I was thinking of someone else in Trowa's place. I think he knows that I wasn't intending to kiss him."

"Who were you thinking about?"

"Someone I lost long ago."

"Maybe not." He reached out to put his hand on my shoulder. I took a few steps back.

"I'm sure."

"Why did you push me away back on L5?"

"No more questions, I'm going home."

"Do you regret it Onna?"

"I regret the necessity of my actions but not completing them."

"You never wanted to kiss me."

"You don't know anything past your Gundam Chang, goodbye." I started to leave this time but I found my wrist tightly grasped in his hand.

"Onna."

"I didn't want you to break my heart Chang. I didn't think I could hate you, I didn't want to try. I pushed you away, denied myself the one thing that would make me happiest…" There was a long pause. "You must think I'm so stupid, pouring my heart out and you couldn't care less." I tried to pull away but his fingers only tightened on my wrist. "Why?"

"Don't leave Onna."

"And…if I leave?"

"Stay."

"I can't."

"I won't let go."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Onna."

"Promise me you won't fail. Promise that you won't let me affect your missions. You can't fail the colonies. Promise?"

"Even if you leave I'll follow you."

"Good, follow me if you truly care. I want you to but I don't believe you will." I did a roundhouse kick to his arm. He was caught off guard and let go of my wrist. I ran away not forgetting to take the picture in his other hand.

"Onna!"

*

"What can I get you miss?" asked a bartender as I sat down.

"Got anything non-alcoholic and cheap?"

"Soda."

"Great, how many glasses till I'm drunk?"

"That's a good one kid, what's eatin' ya?"

"Like you care."

"I'm a bartender, it's my job to care."

"I've got this guy that I grew up with see. He cares about me…I think…but I'll be amazed if he comes looking for me."

"Well for a little bit extra cash I'll spike that for ya."

"How much?"

"A buck."

"Deal." I slid a dollar across the bar and he poured a little beer into my drink. "I gotta tell Duo about this place if I ever see him again."

"Duo? He drink?"

"If he can get his hands on alcohol."

"Don't drink that too fast." I finished off the glass.

"Too late, got anymore?"

"You're gonna get drunk." He poured me another glass.

"I have an unbelievable tolerance for this stuff."

"All right."

"No regard for the law huh?"

"Romafeller can kiss my ass."

"I'll drink to that." I swallowed the entire contents of the glass. "Thanks pal, I gotta go now before I get carried away."

"I passed him some cash. "Keep the change." I left. Chang?! I guess I didn't go as far as I thought.

"Onna!"

Shimatta! At least he hasn't seen me…yet.

"Onna!"

Yeah right Chang, you want me to come back you gotta work. I ducked into the ally beside the bar. Wufei went in and shortly after came back out.

"Kaser!" I tripped over a trashcan.

He…he's never said my name before?! He stepped into the ally.

"Onna, I found you."

"You don't make any sense Chang, why are you here?"

"For you."

"But you said it yourself, I'm not worth it."

"I was wrong."

"Sure you want to admit that? Why change your mind anyway? Is it the picture? I found your picture worth coming back for and suddenly I'm worth fighting for?! Well I came back for more than that Chang, I wasn't about to leave the only thing I have left of my father behind! Well Chang, what is it?!"

"Why are you mad?"

"Why do you care?!"

"Onna."

"I don't want a picture to increase my value! Yes, I have it! Yes, it's of you! No, I don't want to lose it! But if the only reason you care is because of it I'd rather tear it to shreds!"

"If you hate me why do you keep that picture?"

"I don't hate you. I keep the picture because you're the only friend I've got and I don't want to forget you…I guess you'd rather forget me though. Then again who needs a stupid onna like me when you've got 4 other guys who can pilot Gundams?"

"You pilot one too and you're not stupid."

"Yeah, right. I would never pilot Ryuzza if…I am stupid."

"If?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"Why?"

"I don't have time for this, I need to get back to L5," I growled.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He said sternly.

"Because Chang, everything I do is based on your actions! You called me weak so I trained! You called me stupid so I studied! You still called me weak and took off in that piece of shit mobile suit so I built my own! Everything I've ever done was to make you see me as an equal and the only time you said my fuckin name was so you wouldn't have to look for me! Now get the hell outta my way!" He took a step back. His expression softened and he smiled slightly.

"Kaser I love you." I walked to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Let's go home."

As always complements and flames appreciated.


	2. Tempest

Tempest 

"You know what would be nice Chang?"

"No, what?"

"If all of us went to dinner, the 6 Gundam pilots."

"Sure." This surprised me. Usually if I wanted him to do something I had to annoy him into agreement. He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell the others." I watched him go inside. I stayed on the back porch even though the sun had set and it was getting colder. Trowa came out.

"Hey."

"Hi Trowa."

"Why aren't you with Wufei?"

"I thought I'd watch the colonies a while. Did he talk to you?"

"No, why?"

"I want all of us to go to dinner."

"Why?"

"It's the anniversary of the day I met Wufei. I guess he forgot."

"Do you always do something special?"

"When we're together. One year he took me to a carnival on L5…it was nice while it lasted but when we got back…never mind. So do you agree?"

"Yes."

"You're coming Maxwell whether you like it or not!"

"I guess Duo doesn't quite agree?" I got up and went inside. "Duo pleeeaaase? I reeeaaally want you to come."

"Tell Wu-man to stay away form my braid!" Wufei was holding a pair of scissors."

"You're so mean." He kissed me, still threatening Duo with the scissors. Duo looked shocked.

"What's your problem braid-boy?" He put his hand behind his head.

"They sure have some strange ones on L5," he strolled off.

"Hey Duo, you comin?!"

"Sure!"

"Trowa said he'd come too."

"And Yuy and Winner."

"Good, let's go somewhere nice."

"I know a place."

*

"Man, why'd you pick such a fancy place? I hate wearing a suit!"

"It's black."

"Thank you for inviting us Kaser, this sure is better than cooking."

"No problem Quatre."

"Are you sure you can afford this?"

"If I can afford mobile suit parts I can afford food Duo, don't worry."

"Speaking of mobile suits; I finished the adjustments to Shenlong, it's ready for you to use tomorrow."

"Use tomorrow? What are you talking about Heero?"

"I have a mission tomorrow."

"Is that why you agreed to come here without an argument?"

"Wu-man didn't tell you?"

"Is it a dangerous mission?"

"No." Heero gave a death glare, Trowa followed suit.

"Why didn't you say something before Chang?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Whatever," I pulled out a pen and a checkbook from the purse I had with me.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving; fill this out when you get the bill," I left.

"Aren't you going to stop her Wu?"

"She won't listen."

*

"Are you all right Kaser?"

"I'm fine. Hell, I'm glad he's going! I need to work on Ryuuza."

"So you're not mad?"

"Only because he didn't tell me…Heero, why did you glare at him when he said the mission wasn't dangerous?"

"I thought he had told you he had a mission, that's all."

"You wouldn't lie to me?"

"Hn."

"Did Chang send you to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. He's such a coward! You hear me Chang, COWARD! Are you smiling, Yuy?" I chuckled. "Think he'll come down here?"

"No."

"Let's try another one. WEAKLING!!" Heero uttered his evil battle laugh. "Wait now, 5…4…3…2…1…" Wufei burst out the back door and simultaneously we said, "Onna!" "Yes Chang?" He pulled me up and kissed me. "I knew you would do that." I punched him in the face. "Next time you get a mission tell me about it!" I went inside.

*

"Are you still mad at me Onna?"

"No, I'm not mad Chang."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I didn't hurt you earlier when I punched you did I?"

"No."

"Damn, I was going for pain with that one."

"Weak Onna."

"Yeah, well, we better get to bed[1]; you've got a mission tomorrow."

"We?"

"I told you, I'm not mad anymore." He smiled. We both got into bed. He pulled me close and I put my head on his chest. "I just wish you would tell me when you get missions." He kissed me.

"Ai shiteru Onna."

"Ai shiteru Chang."

*

"Chang?"

"Sh, go back to sleep Onna."

"Why are you up?"

"I'm leaving. Go back to sleep."

"Have fun, I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be back soon."

*

"Did Wufei already leave Kaser?"

"Yeah, but he'll be back soon." They all looked sympathetic. "What?"

"I'm sure he will," Quatre said.

"There's something you're not telling me. Heero, I suggest you tell me before I get up[2]."

"What makes you think I'll say anything?"

"This," I punched him, he fell out of his chair. "Now, is there something you want to tell me? Or would you rather talk to my fist?"

"Come on Kaser, lay off the guy. He didn't send Wu-man on a suicide mission."

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"Looks like I need to pick a new target."

"H-hey, you would hit a handsome guy like me?"

"Try me."

"I just said you shouldn't beat up Heero just because Wu-man went on a mission."

"Try again." I pulled my arm back to punch him.

"Wufei isn't likely to survive this mission."

"That's not funny Yuy."

"It's not a joke." I ran away.

"I really didn't expect you to stop someone from hitting me!"

"Hn."

"You shouldn't have told her."

"Wufei asked us to keep it a secret."

"Hn," he went back to his room.

*

That night I awoke near midnight, a habit I'd hoped I was past. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the alarm clock staring back at me. Two pools of Prussian blue met my eyes.

"Heero?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Which explains why you're in my bed?"

"Hn."

"What's buggin you?"

"How do you tell someone you love them?"

"You're asking me, why?"

"You have Wufei."

"I don't know, Chang said it first."

"Oh."

"Who?"

"Duo."

"Yoai."

"Never mind."

"Is that why you didn't let me punch him?"

"Yes."

"He told me not to hit you too."

"That's just Duo."

"Guess so. I don't know. Talk to Chang when he comes back."

"He might not…"

"When he comes back. Have you ever watched Duo sleep?"

"No."

"The night before he left I caught Chang in my room, he wanted to kiss me without me knowing. I have a theory, he was in there more than once. I've had the privilege of watching him sleep on mornings when I wake up first. People look like angels when they sleep."

"Thank you," he started to get up. I wrapped my arms around his waste.

"Stay with me? Just tonight." He lay back down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Thank you."

"Hn."

*

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous movin in on Wu-mans girl?"

"Nani?"

"You know what I'm talkin about. I understand, hot girl in a vulnerable position."

"I'm not in a vulnerable position."

"Kaser!"

"Heero needed to talk to me last night and I asked him to stay."

"Oh I get it, you were puttin the moves on him."

"I don't sleep well on my own, I would have been happier with Chang."

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing."  
  


"He asked me how to tell a person you love them."

"Heero? Love? Who's the lucky girl?"

"That's none of your business."

"Kaser?"

"I'm not going to say, that's up to Heero."

"Aw man," he left.

"Are you going to tell hem?"

"Not yet."

*

Heero watched Duo sleeping from the doorway.

"Heero." Heero was startled at the sound of his name.

"Baka, you're talking in your sleep." He's dreaming about me?[3] Duo started struggling with an invisible enemy. Heero started to walk towards him but tripped and, instead, landed on top of the boy.

"Heero?!" Heero leaned his head closer, their lips brushed against each other before Duo pushed him away.

"Yoai!" Heero leapt to his feet and dashed out of the room. Duo heard a door slam.

*

"Has anyone seen Heero this morning?"

"I don't think the yoai soldier will have breakfast this morning."

"Yoai?"

"Yeah! Would you believe it? I woke up last night and the guy was on top of me and then he tried to kiss me!" Quatre and Trowa looked rather uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should talk to him."

"I know I won't."

"Um…I cold talk to him?"

"Quatre?"

"That would be a good idea."

"Am I missin somethin here?"

"Probably. I'm sure you've got good reasons Quatre, I'll leave it to you."

"Thank you."

*

"What's up Quatre?"

"The door's locked, I can't get into Heero's room."

"No problem," I pulled a lock pick from my hair and unlocked the door.

~

Quatre stepped into Heero's room and shut the door. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Heero had his back turned to the door. Quatre sat on the bed. Heero turned and aimed his gun at the blonde.

"Hi Heero."

"How did you get in here?"

"Kaser picked the lock. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Heero…" he pushed the gun aside and kissed Heero.

"Quatre?"

"I've been there too." They stared at each other for a while before Heero hugged Quatre. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"That's okay, I didn't either."

"Trowa?"

"Yeah."

~

"Trowa."

"Hi Kaser."

"I've been thinking about Wufei; I couldn't sleep anyway. I never asked you why you were up that night…when I kissed you?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Sure…why did you let me kiss you?"

"I don't see where you're going with these questions."

"I was listening to Quatre and Heero; doesn't it make you uncomfortable?"

"Not anymore. He told me it was a mistake and I believe him."

"Oh, it was a mistake? What did you do when he kissed you?"

"I pushed him away, what would you do if I kissed you again?"

"I don't know, are you going to find out?"

"You're not very loyal to Wufei."

"I've been told he's going to die before he can return," I stepped closer.

"Kaser you're not serious?" 

"Sure I am. You do like me, right? I mean, we did kiss once."

"You kissed me."

"But you didn't stop me, why?"

"You and I were both thinking about other people."

"I was thinking about Chang, you?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"I remember the first day I was here, I called Quatre Blondie. You were ready to hit me weren't you? Tell me." He didn't. Instead Trowa punched me and left. A week passed. Heero never came out of his room; Trowa wouldn't talk to me and he and Quatre avoided each other. Wufei didn't come back.

[1] This is not a hentai fic, any time I mention 2 people in 1 bed they are both fully clothed

[2] This is not my way of picking on Heero, I'm just saying there's a round table with the pilots seated from 1-6 so Heero is the closest person to me in Wufei's absence

[3] This is totally unspecific, he could be dreaming about Heero or having a nightmare

I hope it wasn't too OOC, I haven't seen the series for a while and Smiley still hasn't given my movie back so I can't use that as a reference. Complements and flames always appreciated.


	3. Ai Shiteru

Ai Shiteru 

I caught Duo picking the lock to Heero's door.

"Why are you going in, I thought you didn't want to go near him?"

"I don't but we've got a mission tomorrow."

"I'll tell him, it's not fair for you to go in."

"Whatever," he stepped aside.

~

"Heero?" I couldn't see, the room was pitch black.

"Omae o korosu."

"Sure. Duo says you've got a mission tomorrow." At the sound of Duo's name he dropped the gun. "I figured you wanted to shoot me."

"I'm not going."

"Nani?! You're refusing a mission?!"

"I'd make Duo uncomfortable if I went and I wouldn't be focused either. It's better if I stay."

"Sure. I'll go tell the others. Do you want me to come back so you can shoot me?"

"That's a generous offer."

"I figure I've got it coming, it's my fault you were there in the first place."

"No, don't come back."

"Thanks, I'd hate to be dead when Chang gets back."

~

"Well?"

"He's not going with you. He doesn't want to distract you."

"Heero's refusing a mission?!"

"Yeah. If you want 4 pilots you better help me fix Ryuuza."

"It's an easy mission, I'm sure we can handle it without you."

"If you don't want me along just say so Trowa."

"I don't want you to come."

"Then I won't." They left the next day and the day after that Wufei returned.

*

I walked down to the hanger to work on my Gundam.

"Nataku? Chang!" He was unconscious on the floor. "God Chang, trust you to get yourself killed!" I picked him up and carried him upstairs.

"What's going on?" Heero asked as I passed his room. "Wufei."

"Don't suppose I could get some help here?!" He took Wufei from me.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell." He dropped Wufei onto the bed. I was crying.

"He'll be all right, I'll take care of it. Just sit down." I didn't sit, I went back to my room across the hall.

*

"Hey Kaser! We saw Nataku in the hanger, you must be happy to have Wu-man back!"

"You!" I threw him against the wall. "I swear Shinigami, if he dies I'll rip your heart out!"

"Take it easy Kaser!"

"You think I'm joking Mr. God-of-Death?!" Heero punched me from my right and I fell. The two boys looked at each other for a while.

"He has a concussion, he should be fine," he went back to his room. I went into Wufei's room.

~

"I can't believe I'm doin this," Duo said as he picked the lock on Heero's door. He pushed the door open and turned on the light. "Hey."

"Duo?"

"It's not like we don't know each other."

"You haven't spoken to me…in a week."

"I don't think I've ever seen you surprised before," he sat on the bed. Heero stood up. "Nice room, clean," his eyes rested on a picture of himself. Heero knocked the picture over so Duo couldn't see it.

"What do you want?" Duo was still staring at the upended picture. "Duo?" he put a hand on Duo's shoulder. Duo stood up. "Sorry…I didn't mean to touch you."

"Never heard you apologize before either." Heero said nothing. "Anyway I just wanted to say thanks, that's the second time you stopped her from hitting me."

"How was your mission?"

"Well you know, Shinigami takes all!" Heero smiled slightly. "I'm about to do something completely crazy, try not to get any ideas," he hugged Heero.

"Duo." Duo let go. Heero kissed him and he ran away.

~

"Duo!"

"Hi Kaser."

"I'm sorry I yelled earlier, I'm just a little upset about Wufei."

"Don't worry about it."

"You sound upset, what's wrong?"

"I went to thank him for stopping you."

"Oh no."

"He kissed me again."

"Duo….you need to stop."

"Nani?"

"Not liking him is all well and good but you should tell him in a kind way, not just run every time he touches you."

"I don't have to be nice to him, he's yoai."

"So?"

"That's disgusting…and wrong."

"What's so wrong about it?"

"Guys shouldn't like guys!"

"It doesn't hurt anyone, there's nothing wrong with it. Give me one good reason why guys shouldn't like guys?"

"Well…never mind."

"Think about it Duo." He left. I went back to Wufei's room. "You better get up soon Chang!" He looked strained and extremely hurt. I leaned over and kissed him. "Ai shiteru."

*

Another week passed. I rarely left the chair beside Wufei's bed. Heero still didn't come out of his room. Duo spent a lot of time in his room. Trowa still wouldn't speak to me and avoided Quatre. Quatre was normal.

*

It was nearly 1 a.m. Duo picked the lock to Heero's room.

"Heero."

"Duo? What are you doing here?" Duo turned on the light.

"We need to talk."

"I won't kiss you again, ever."

"That's what we need to talk about. Heero, I'm not yoai."

"I know…"

"But I used to be."

"Nani?"  
  


"I used to like guys and people didn't like it so I convinced myself that it was wrong and I stopped liking guys."

"Then why…"

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk about this, I just don't know what to do sometimes. This whole thing is making me question what's right and Kaser said there was nothing wrong with yoai so I started thinking and she's right. So…I thought maybe you could help me."

"But I thought you didn't want me to like you?"

"Part of me doesn't but most of me does."

"Hn."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No." Duo climbed into the bed next to Heero.

*

Wufei awoke late the next night, it took him a while to realize where he was.

"Onna?" She was asleep in the chair, there were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't be so weak." She shivered slightly. He wiped away her tears and picked her up.

"Wufei," she mumbled.

"I'm here Kaser." He walked across the hall and set her in her own bed. "You'll be more comfortable here," he started to walk away when her hand slipped into his. "Onna?" She's still asleep.

*

I was surprised to find myself in a bed when I awoke, I tried to get up but something held me down. I opened my eyes.

"Wufei?" I felt his arms tighten around me. "I missed you so much."

"Weak Onna." I looked away. "Onna?"

"You could have been killed you know."

"Nataku is strong."

"You told me the mission wasn't dangerous."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"You lied to me."

"I'm sorry Onna, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't do it again."

"Ai shiteru Kaser." I snuggled up against him, he held me tighter.

"Ai shiteru Wufei."

~

"I wonder where Kaser is, she usually joins us for breakfast?"

"Wufei woke up last night."

"I saw him take her to her own room."

"You were awake last night?![1]"

"Yes Duo."

"Ah gee…look at the time, I gotta go polish Deathscythe!"

"Duo."

"Yeah Heero?"

"Maybe later I'll join you, I have some adjustments for Wing."

"Yeah, sure," he left. Quatre smiled slightly.

"It's good to see you're still friends," he looked at Trowa. Trowa stood and left.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"That's easier said than done."

"Hn," he left.

"Kinda quiet here on your own isn't it?"

"Kaser! I didn't expect to see you for a while."

"It's a trick I learned from Chang, showing up when you're least expected to frighten the poor citizens of Bumblyburg.[2]" He gave me an odd look. "It's a TV. show I watched when I was really little."

"Sounds like something Duo would say."

"Well, I'm a little like duo, guess that's why Heero trusts me. I bet I'm a little like Trowa too, want to talk?"

"No."

"You know Quatre he does care…try going on a suicide mission. I bet he'll be in the chair by the bed?" Quatre smiled slightly then stopped. "He's behind me isn't he?" Quatre nodded. I turned around. "Hey Trowa, still hate me?"

"Stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Sure!" I leaned next to Quatre. "So…are you going to kiss him or should I?" I whispered. Quatre blushed.

"You go ahead."

"Okay but it's you're loss," I kissed Trowa on the cheek. "I would know." I left. Quatre stood up but Trowa pushed him back down.

"Trowa?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Trowa I told you it was a mistake."

"Quatre?"

"Is Catherine well?"

"Yes or no?" he put his hand under Quatre's chin so that he looked up.

"Yes," he looked down. Trowa slapped him. Quatre didn't move.

"No way Clown Boy[3]!" I grabbed Trowa's shirt and dragged him outside. "You've got a lot of nerve! He knows you don't give a damn about him but he still had the guts to say yes and you hit him?!" He punched me. "You really don't want to play that game with me, I'll win." He tried to punch me again, I dodged and we began fighting.

"We shouldn't be fighting!" I stopped but Trowa punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground. Trowa advanced. "Stop it Trowa!" Quatre punched Trowa. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine but…you hit Trowa?"

"Quatre?" Trowa said, wiping blood off his lip[4]. "You hit me?" Quatre looked down, mumbled an apology and ran back into the house.

"Bastard," I got up and went inside. Trowa didn't move.

~

"Duo?"

"Uh…hi Heero, how ya doin?"

"Hn," he jumped up to Wing and began making modifications. A few seconds later Duo was knocked over by something hitting him in the head.

"Hey! What are you…" he turned slightly pink as he looked at the green tank-top in his hands. "Man, no wonder you didn't wake up."

"Ai shiteru Baka," he disappeared into his Gundam.

"Nani?!" He looked startled then smiled and put his hand behind his head. "Ditto."

*

"Mornign Chang," I mumbled pushing myself closer to him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Are you hungary?"

"A little."

"Let's go get breakfast."

"Okay." We went downstairs ot join the other 4 boys for breakfast.

"Morning Kaser, Wufei."

"Good morning Duo, Heero. Morning Quatre."

"Good morning," he mumbled silently. We ate breakfast. Duo, Heero and Wufei finished first and went to work on their Gundams.

"You okay Quatre?" He smiled vaguely.

"I'm fine," he turned back to his plate gloomily. Trowa and I finished eating but didn't get up. Quatre finished and began collecting the dishes to washe.

"Hey Quat, I'll do the dishes today all right?" He smiled.

"Thank you Kaser."

"No problem, just smile; your gloominess is creepin me out." He went outside to work in the garden. Trowa watched him from the backdoor. "He still doesn't look happy." Trowa looked at me. "What's up?"

"It's his birthday."

"Why didn't he say anything? I had no idea."

"It's not his way."

"Well if you knew why didn't you offer to help?"

'I already got him a present."

"Really? What?"

"That's none of your business." He went upstairs. Quatre stayed in the garden till it got dark, ate dinner and went to his room.

*

"Quatre?"

"Trowa? Is there something I can do for you?"

"No," he shut the door and locked it.

"Trowa what are you doing?"

"Quatre I've been thinking," he took a few steps forward.

"About what?"

"You."

"What?"

"And how you feel about me." Quatre stood up and tried to leave. Trowa wrapped his arms around the blonde boy, Quatre crumpled in his grasp. "Quatre?"

"What are you doing to me Trowa?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Quatre look at me." Quatre didn't move. Trowa pulled him around. Quatre looked down. "Quatre." Quatre tried to push him away.

"I don't want to do this again Trowa, it hurt too much last time." Trowa hugged him.

"If you don't want me here I'll go but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Why?"

"When I kissed Kaser that night…she asked me who I was thinking about. I think it was you. I wasn't sure of what to do then. When you punched me all I wanted was to wrap my arms around you and kiss you."

"Does that mean you feel the same about me as I feel about you?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm hoping to find out."

"So this might not happen again?"

"No, do you want me to leave Little One?"

"No."

"Good," he kissed Quatre's cheek and pulled him back up.

"How long will you stay?"

"I'll be here when you fall asleep but I might be gone when you wake up." Quatre pushed him onto the bed and sat next to him. Trowa pulled his friend closer and gently kissed his lips.[5]

*

Trowa looked at the clock beside Quatre's bed.

"1 minute till midnight. Happy birthday Little One," he kissed the blonde head resting on his chest as the clock changed. 12:00. Trowa ran his fingers through the soft platinum hair. 12:01 "Ai shiteru."

[1] I couldn't think of how to insert the scene being mentioned her, let's just say it involves Duo in Heero's room while Heero is pretending to be asleep and Duo mentions something about Heero looking hot with his shirt off

[2] Yes, this was simply fun on my behalf, I amused myself by incorporating Veggie Tales into a Gundam Wing fanfics

[3] For those of you who are confused about me having left then being there again, my char has a tendancy to eavesdrop

[4] Just because Quatre never hits fights doesn't mean he can't do some damage

[5] Again I say not hentai! Just kissing, no more

Sorry for those of you who are Trowa fans, I don't have anything against him but I wanted to have this storyline for 3x4 and I couldn't picture Quatre as being a total jerk and hitting Trowa and me for almost no reason (though I'm sure most people who know me would appreciate the gesture). I hope again that it wasn't too OOC, I still have no references. Complements and Flames accepted.


End file.
